


Felix Felicis

by spookykangaroo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykangaroo/pseuds/spookykangaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world in which our characters are Hogwarts-going witches and wizards, instead of superheros.</p><p>Contrary to what you may think, this story has nothing to do with scrapped character Félix, and the title refers instead to the luck potion used in the Harry Potter Universe.</p><p>Previously titled "(Working Title) Miraculous Hogwarts au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Tom and Sabine’s bakery sold magical cakes, pastries and confections. Of course, they couldn’t advertise it that way to all of their clientele. On the muggle side of the bakery, there was only a hint of magic in the sweets. Just enough to make them taste better than the desserts of any other establishment in the city, enough to make them retain their flavour and moisture for an extra day or three, enough to ensure that the frosting was always light and fluffy. Nothing truly noticeable. On the wixen side, by contrast, the spells were more specific - this wedding cake charmed to prevent the aunt and the grandmother from starting a drunken duel in the middle of the reception; that Christmas cake transfigured to look like a wreath, so that the buyer could smuggle it into the home without any of the children taking a bite before Christmas supper. Still small magic, for the most part. Still nothing too noticeable. They did make one fantastically extravagant cake though, once...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter should be up later today. I haven't thought of a title yet, but when i do, the story will no longer be called Miraculous hogwarts au, so be aware that that will change. And obviously the main story is about marinette and her classmates, but we needed to start with this about tom and sabine. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Chloe Bourgeouis was a squib. No matter how many times she wished for magic, she wouldn’t get it. She had accepted this on the day that her distant cousin Adrien had sent an owl, telling her that he had gotten his invitation to Hogwarts, and asking, had she received hers yet? She had accepted her lack of magic. (Fine, so she had also thrown a bit of a temper tantrum that day. So what?) And maybe a part of her had been happy when Adrien’s father had decided that he was not allowed to attend the magical school that was his birthright. But that didn’t make her a bad person! She was just excited to get to spend more time with him! 

It didn’t end up working out that way for her though. Gabriel Agreste would scarcely allow his son to wander from his side. And Gabriel Agreste was a very busy man. Perhaps busier even than Chloe’s own parents. Rumours flew around the wizarding world. The primary theory seemed to be that he didn’t want what had happened to his wife, to happen also to his son. But nobody seemed to know what had happened to Micheline Agreste. Some said she had been eaten by a mythical beast. Others said that a dark wizard had attacked her. Or that she had been a dark witch herself, and had gotten caught in a dangerous dealing by aurors. In any case, Adrien was homeschooled, and Chloe continued to attend the muggle private school that she had gone to since childhood, when her mother insisted that she needed at least a basis of maths and spelling.

Meanwhile, Marinette’s eleventh year was going much better than either Chloe’s or Adrien’s. She had been accepted to Hogwarts, and her parents had allowed her to go. The journey to King’s Cross Station on September 1 had seen her a bundle of nervous energy. She had said her goodbyes to her parents, and although they cried, she had managed to keep her eyes dry, mostly by the sheer power of her excitement. She found a compartment on the train with only one other girl inside. The girl had introduced herself as Alya, muggleborn and hopeful future correspondent to the Daily Prophet. The boat ride to the castle had been incredible - at one point, Marinette could have sworn that she saw the lights of the mermaid city under the lake. 

As Marinette settled in to life at Hogwarts, she had an easy time making friends, despite the sometimes tense inter-house relations. Clever Ravenclaw Alya was her closest friend and confidant, and they were always grateful for having Transfiguration and Charms together. They swore that when they eventually got to pick their own schedules, they would choose as many classes together as humanly possible. Their circle also included Gryfindors Alix, Kim and Mylene, Ravenclaws Max and Juleka, Slytherin Aurore, and Hufflepuff Rose. 

In her first flying lesson, Marinette immediately decided that she wanted to play on the Quidditch team. The feeling of the wind in her hair was exhilarating, and watching the game was the most exciting part of each month. She could only imagine what it would be like to play! Even though there wasn’t, strictly speaking, any rule against it, she suspected that they weren’t completely within approved protocol when she and Alya would sneak to the Quidditch grounds between classes to practice. 

By the time summer rolled back around, Marinette had hundreds of exciting stories to tell her parents about her time at school. Even though Marinette wasn’t really allowed to do magic outside of school, she could still play exploding snap and stir her mother’s magical cake mixes.

By the time summer rolled back around, Chloe and Adrien were excited to spend time with each other. Even though Chloe couldn’t do any magic, she could still play wizard chess and ride broomsticks in her father’s private gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are loved <3
> 
> If you notice any spelling errors or anything, please let me know. but note that i am intentionally leaving accents off of names like chloe and mylene because i am lazy and in this story they are probably in england rather than france :)


End file.
